Dream Giver
by Kooro
Summary: Dave knew of Balthazar's nightmares and it looked as if Dave was taking things into his own hands. The damn martyr.  Bromance; no slash
1. Chapter 1

**Well, it's been a while since I last posted a new story. I wrote this one a while ago - shortly after watching the movie - but waited until it came up on Fanfiction. **

**Not sure where I got the idea. Just wanted to write about the friendship between Dave and Balthazar. This came out. (For those of you that haven't read my fanfics before, I'm a sucker for bromances)**

**So, I hope you enjoy it. **

**._._._._._.**

**Dream Giver**

_Chapter 1:_

Balthazar Blake awoke with a start and snapped upright into a sitting position. He gasped loudly in attempt to calm his pounding heart. He brushed his hand across his forehead and felt the cold wet against his fingertips. His hand moved down to cover his tired eyes and there she was again, exactly as he had seen her when he had been asleep.

Those dark brown eyes bore into him. The smile that brightened her face and made his heart flutter was long gone. She was crying now, her delicate lips trembling. Her eyes pleaded for him to save her; to end her suffering. Then a cold blue crept into those warm eyes and her lips twisted into a snarl; pointed teeth gleaming as she opened her mouth and roared.

Balthazar opened his eyes quickly and the image faded. He sighed and lifted his hand from his face to brush though his hair, the dampened strands sleeked back against his head.

He shook his head as he blew out another sigh from between his lips.

It wasn't the first time he had had this nightmare. In fact, it was the only dream he ever had, ever since the day his beloved Veronica absorbed the soul of the despised Morganna and he trapped them both in the Grimhold. Now she haunted his restless nights.

But he was still shaken by the dream.

Despite the years of having accustomed to the recurring nightmare, he still woke in a sweat with his heart pounding painfully in his chest. On the rarest occasions - occasions to which the sorcerer would never admit - he even woke with eyes still moist from tears.

Balthazar bowed his head into his hands. It was hard to get a good night's sleep and recover from the demanding days when Veronica's pain haunted his sleep. He was always so tired, and he couldn't afford to be. Not when he had a job to do.

Another roar sounded, the same sound Veronica had made in his dream.

Balthazar looked up, tense in preparation to cast a spell.

But there was no monster here. Speak of the devil, there was the job he had to take care off.

A young boy sat slumped over a desk, his arms folded as a pillow under his head. An occasion snore trickled past his parted lips.

Balthazar smiled despite himself at the sight of the sleeping David. At least someone was getting proper rest. The sorcerer found himself envious of Dave's vacant expression; proof that the boy's mind was currently void of any unsettling nightmares.

Not wanting to close his eyes again in fear of seeing his beloved turn into a fanged monster, Balthazar pushed himself off the couch he had officially claimed as his own as long as he resided in Dave's secret lair for bizarre and explosive experiments.

Balthazar cautiously approached the sleeping boy, trying to make as little noise as possible against the cobbled ground. For once, Balthazar didn't want to be a hassle to the boy and wake him. Regardless, the sorcerer felt safe enough. Dave looked as if even a plasma bolt to the gut wouldn't wake him.

Dave had been practicing a lot in the previous hours and had pleaded with Balthazar to be given a break. Balthazar agreed begrudgingly only because the kid had worked hard and deserved the rest.

Of course, Balthazar's idea of a rest was to sit in front of the spell book and study. Dave argued but was unable to win. So, he plopped down at a desk, opened up the _Incantus_ and started reading. Satisfied, Balthazar had stretched out on the couch. Apparently, both men had been more tired than originally imagined.

They had both fallen asleep.

Balthazar came to a stop beside the motionless boy and suppressed a groan at the sight of Dave's makeshift pillow.

The boy was sleeping on the book of magical spells Balthazar had given him to study and learn magic. It was a source of learning, not an object to be used to rest one's head. If Dave so much as drooled, Balthazar would…

The threat died before Balthazar could hiss it aloud as he saw the page Dave had been studying before having fallen asleep.

"The Dream Giver spell, huh?" Balthazar whispered thoughtfully as his eyes scanned the rules and steps to completing the spell.

It wasn't an easy one either. The sorcerer's goal was to ultimately control the dreams of another. Although a novice wouldn't be able to control every aspect of the dream like sounds and precise images, he could still manage to pull off creating either a dull dream like a walk on along the beach or a harmless nightmare like getting caught in a dark forest.

A more experienced sorcerer like Balthazar would be able to enter the dream personally and control it from beginning to end. Dave would have a long way to go until he reached that level but with practice, he might be able to create a grove of trees and singing birds if he wanted to.

He might even be able to erase a dream all together so that the sleeper would just sit in darkness until he awoke, fully refreshed.

Balthazar thought it odd that Dave would be studying such a spell when they were plenty more exciting ones such as manipulating limps like a puppet or skywriting with clouds.

But then realization dawned on him and Balthazar looked down at Dave with a mixed look of surprise and gratitude.

Dave knew of Balthazar's nightmares. Though he didn't know of their exact content, Balthazar was sure that Dave had already put two and two together to figure out that his master was dreaming about the woman he had lost. Balthazar often woke to the concerned gaze of the boy. Dave always looked away but the sorcerer didn't miss that sadness and pity held in those eyes.

So it looked as if Dave was taking things into his own hands. The damn martyr. Balthazar didn't need some kid's pity. But he felt touched at Dave's attempt to help him. The kid had a good heart. But if Balthazar were to question him about his desire for learning the Dream Giver spell, he was sure that Dave would recite a lame lie to cover up his reason for wanting to help his master by putting his tired mind at ease for a night.

Balthazar caught himself smiling warmly down at the sleeping face of his apprentice. He replaced it quickly with his usual scowl.

Just because the kid was trying to do him a favor didn't mean Balthazar was going to overlook a glob of drool on his _Incantus_.

Balthazar lightly took hold of Dave's shoulders and pulled the boy back against the chair. As expected, Dave made a noise of discomfort but nothing more. He was too far gone into sleep to wake now.

Balthazar bent down and scooped up the boy into his arms, cradling Dave against him as he walked back to the couch; Dave's even breaths brushing against Balthazar's coat. With a tentative care he didn't think he was capable of, Balthazar eased Dave onto the couch. The boy sighed as he sank into the cushions, his eyes still closed and body limp.

Without a second thought, Balthazar peeled off his coat slowly and draped it over the boy's body. It was cold down here in the underground tunnels. The coat would keep Dave warm.

Balthazar smoothed the coat down and checked Dave over to make sure the boy was comfortable. Despite the fact that the two of them were utterly alone in the underground lair that only Dave, Balthazar, and Becky knew of, Balthazar cast a furtive glance around to make sure that no one had caught him performing an act reserved for a motherly figure. He only knew what to do because he had seen Veronica do the same thing to a scared child once.

Dave's brow furrowed slightly and he cringed, a soft groan escaping from his lips. One hand snaked out from under the cloak to grip the sleeve.

"Bad dream, huh?" Balthazar asked gently as he knelt down to eye level with Dave.

The boy shook his head as he flinched.

"I guess I'll teach you that spell now then," Balthazar murmured so as to not wake Dave. "First you have to come up with an image. Since you're the one controlling the dream, you have to think of one up."

Balthazar closed his eyes and thought of a nice image that he knew Dave would like.

"Then you have to transfer your image to the subject," Balthazar continued in his soothing voice.

He touched two fingers to his forehead and then moved them to touch Dave's.

"Just imagine that you're sending one of those text things to another phone. You write it, push send, and direct the message where to go."

Dave relaxed instantly under Balthazar's touch. With a sigh he sank back into the couch, his hand releasing the coat and falling to his side.

Balthazar removed his hand and opened his eyes. "And that's pretty much it. Easy right?" Balthazar asked with a small smile. "The hard part is directing the message where to go. But the closer you are to the subject, the easier it is. After some practice, you might be able to send a dream to someone in another house and eventually across town if you wanted to."

Balthazar stood., his gaze still on Dave's peaceful face.

"I know what you're trying to do," he said in barely a whisper, his voice not even reaching the walls to echo. "And I guess I should thank you for your concern," his smiled faded, "but you shouldn't waste your time worrying about me. I don't need some kid snooping into my dreams."

He looked down at his own hands sadly. "It would be better for you if you didn't."

With that said, Balthazar spun on his heel and headed for the door. He put his hand on the door knob and stopped to offer one last lingering glance to Dave. The boy hadn't moved.

"Good night," Balthazar breathed and then he was gone, off to perform his routinely patrol of the vicinity to ensure that no threat was around.

Dave lay motionless on the couch, his fingers moving unconsciously to grip the cloak over him as he dreamed of perfecting his school experiment and getting the praise of Becky.

**._._._._._.**

**Well, that's chapter one. Hope it didn't seem too OOC. I'll post more later it you're interested. Reviews and/or constructive criticism is always appreciated. I apologize for any typos. **

**Until then, keep reading.**

**Hobey-Ho**

**(yes I end all my fics with this famous Pendragon saying)**


	2. Chapter 2

Dream Giver

_Chapter 2:_

Dave slowly blinked his eyes open as the strings of his dream were cut and he floated towards consciousness. He shifted his body, feeling the stiff muscles stretch and his joints creak. He was also aware of a heavy weight on his chest.

Dave looked down to see a familiar old and tattered cloak stretched over his body. He propped himself up slightly and picked up the collar of the coat quizzically. Still holding the collar, he looked down to find himself laying on Balthazar's appointed couch.

But if he was here, where was Balthazar?

Dave looked up and his eyes instantly locked onto the prone form of his master. Balthazar was sitting up in the chair Dave remembered being in last. His elbow was on the armrest and supporting his head. The sorcerer's eyes were closed in sleep.

Dave's wondering stare remained on Balthazar's face until he put the pieces of the puzzle together. A warm smile crept across his lips at the hypothesis he came up with for the reason why he had been sleeping on the couch and then waking to find his master facing him; asleep on the chair.

Then he frowned as a cold fear took his heart. He pulled his arm out from under the coat and stared down at the watch.

7:52. He was going to be late for class.

Dave ripped the coat off and jumped up from the couch.

He stumbled around his "lab," grabbing his bag and throwing the supplies and notes he needed for class, no longer aware of his master's presence in the room.

Satisfied he had everything he needed, Dave trotted past Balthazar towards the stairs.

And stopped.

He turned back to face his master, his eyes shifting from the coat strewn on the floor to the man sleeping on the chair.

With a sigh, Dave walked back to the couch and retrieved the coat. Balthazar would kill him if he woke to find his favored coat lying on the dirty stoned floor.

"Um, thanks for this," Dave muttered as he draped the coat over the back of the chair. During the day, the lab warmed nicely and Balthazar would be more comfortable without it.

He was ready to rush out again when his gaze flickered down to the _Incantus_ still open on the desk. The Dream Giver spell gazed back at him.

Dave's brow furrowed in thought as he returned to the dreams he had had during the night.

**._._.**

_At first there had been nothing. But then a spark lit up the dark and two gleaming eyes glared at Dave. Then Dave was running from the dragon he had faced before in Chinatown. No matter where he ran to or where he hid, the dragon always found him, burning down any potential places of shelter or items for weapons. _

_Dave had tried to fight back. He had tried to use his magic but his ring was missing. He was defenseless. So he ran on and on, crying out for the help of his master but finding no aid. _

_And then he was trapped. The road simply ended and all obstacles faded. A sinister darkness wafted towards Dave like a cloud, swallowing everything else until it was just him and the dragon floating in the dark. The dragon inhaled and opened its mouth to release a stream of fire. _

_Dave covered his face. _

_Suddenly his teacher was calling him. _

_Dave lowered his arms to find himself standing in a quiet classroom at the front of the class. His experiment hummed in preparation beside him. The class waited with excited eyes and at the front of his audience, was Becky. _

_His teacher bade him to carry out his experiment and Dave did so successfully. To his surprise, he received a hearty applause and a standing ovation that Becky started. Dave smiled and waved and then it was over._

**._._.**

Dave blinked and found that he was still staring down at the spell book. His mind working to complete this newest puzzle, Dave slowly transferred his gaze to Balthazar.

It was a good thing his mind was designed to come up with answers.

"Thanks," Dave said with new sincerity.

It seemed like Balthazar was still saving him; this time from his own dreams.

"Allow me to return the favor."

Dave moved to stand before his master. He closed his eyes and recreated the image of a face he had seen only once. Concentrating diligently, Dave morphed together several images as he started to hum a song aloud.

He touched two fingers to his forehead and then moved his hands to touch Balthazar's.

"_Just imagine that you're sending one of those text things to another phone. You write it, push send, and direct the message where to go."_

He wasn't sure why the instructions suddenly came to mind - especially since it hadn't been in the spell book - but Dave listened to the advice and obeyed.

He felt the images and music swirl in his own mind and then willed the completed dream to pass from his consciousness and into Balthazar's.

Dave gave a gasp and opened his eyes as he felt the dream he had created ebb out of his mind. At the same time, Balthazar released a sign of content and settled more comfortingly in the chair, his furrowed brow softening and the tired haggardness that shadowed his features lifting.

"Now we're even," Dave smiled. He patted Balthazar's shoulder lightly and headed quietly for the door. He placed his hand on the knob and looked back at his sleeping master.

"See you after school. Sweet dreams."

And then he was gone, closing the door silently behind him.

**._._.**

It wasn't much, but compared to the usual dreams, it was heaven.

Dressed in a simple outfit of black slacks and a loose shirt - and a strange black tie that flickered in and out of sight - Balthazar moved gracefully around the circle of marbled floor.

There was nothing else around them, no ceiling, no walls; only the music that seemed to drift to his ears from the darkness around him. It was the same song playing over and over but he paid it little attention.

His focus was on the woman in his arms, swaying with him to the sound of the music, her black hair swinging with the gentle motion of her hips, her lips curved in a smile, and her deep eyes never breaking contact with Balthazar's. A white dress clung to her body as her feet padded noiselessly in a pair of black slippers.

They danced in slow circles around the border of the dance floor, the song endlessly going on.

Not bad for a first try. The dream needed some work but he didn't worry about it now. Having his beloved Veronica dancing in his arms was enough. He didn't need the finer details.

He'd have to thank the kid later for this one.

**._._._._._.**

**And it is complete. **

**Thank you all for reading and your wonderful reviews that make every story worth writing. **

**Keep reading and hope to hear from you in the future. **

**Hobey-Ho**

**(P.S. so you don't sue me, only the plot and words spoken are mine in this fic. Dave and Balthazar belong to the mind of a different creator. Just thought you should know.) **


End file.
